I Think I'll Be Alright
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: When everyone finds out about Santana, she finds that there's only one person who could possibly understand. But will he listen? One-shot.


OK, so I absolutely LOVE Kurt/Santana friendship fan fictions, and had to take this opportunity to write one. I really think that since Santana knows who she is now, that her and Kurt could have an amazing friendship. So, I whipped this up!

I do not own Glee, only the plot of this story!

Santana walked home from school that day crying.

Now that everyone had found out that she was...different...no one treated her the same. That day was the first time that she had gotten slushied, and of course it was done by Karofsky. It took her thirty-five minutes in the bathroom to get the red corn syrup out of her hair and eyes.

She needed to talk to someone, but no one could possibly understand, and she positively _refused_ to talk to Britt about it.

Well, there was one person...

But would he listen?

She would have to find out.

-.-

It was a typical Thursday at Warblers' practice, and Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder while the rest of the choir room engaged in a conversation about what song to sing, depending on the room's vocal range.

Kurt was sure that the conversation must be very enthralling according to the rest of them, but he was bored out of his mind, and snuggled closer to Blaine, enjoying the warmth he found there as Blaine rubbed small circles into his lower back.

Kurt was just about to fall asleep when he was jolted awake by a sudden slam, and his eyelids fluttered open while he tried to focus on the slender figure that appeared at the door. He heard cries of "Jeez, it's a chic!" and "What the hell?" floating around him in the air as he rubbed his eyes and blinked erratically, his eyes finally coming into focus.

When he got a good look at the girl, he knew who it was immediately. He would recognize that pose - a hand on the hip, one leg slightly extended - anywhere.

"Santana?" He said in disbelief. "W-What are you doing here?" He looked at her more closely, and noticed a few guys shooting him questioning looks.

"Hummel, nice to see ya." She said with a nod. "We need to talk. Now."

"Santana, I'm kind of in the middle-"

"Just get over here." She said, and though she could be a bitch, Kurt was slightly startled at the force in her voice. He sighed and pecked Blaine on the lips.

"If I don't come back, call the cops." He said, his eyes wide and his face serious, making Blaine laugh.

Kurt smiled at him and followed Santana out the door. "Alright, Santana, what could possibly be so important that you needed to pull me out of-" He realized with a start that there was a tear running down her face. "Oh my God, Santana, what-"

"Just bring me to your room." She snapped, looking away. Kurt obliged, walking in front of her and leading the way.

They reached Kurt's room a few minutes later, and he shut the door behind her before looking her straight in the eyes. "Santana, why...w-what's going on?" He asked, and though she had calmed down, her eyes were slightly rimmed with red and she drew in a shaky breath.

"Karofsky slushied me today." She said quietly, and Kurt's forehead scrunched into a confused expression.

"Well, I hear that you are no longer a Cheerio...this was bound to happen soon, don't you think?" He said, and she bit her lip.

"But it wasn't because I'm not a Cheerio anymore." She said, sinking down onto his bed. Kurt cocked his head.

"Well, why did he do it, then?" He asked, his voice thick with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. She crossed her arms in front of her self-consciously, and stayed silent. Kurt's eyebrows pulled together, and he walked over and sat down next to her. He nudged her with his shoulder, giving her a small smile. "C'mon, you can tell me."

She exhaled shakily. "I'm...I came out, Kurt." She said, and Kurt's jaw dropped. "I mean...I sort of did, I guess. I'm so confused, and I _really_ don't want to talk it over with Britt, because I think I might love her, and I don't think she feels the same way, and..." New tears were falling from her eyes. "...and people have been finding out and I just...I..." She was sobbing now, and Kurt rested a hand on her shoulder, rubbing slightly and smiling.

"Hey, I've been there." Kurt said, eliciting a breathy laugh from Santana.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" He looked up. "Does it ever get better?" She asked hopefully, and he sighed.

"I really want to say yes, but, to be completely honest, I'm still trying to figure that out myself." She sighed, and he smiled sadly at her. "You know, it's not like you to just break down like this, especially in front of me..." He said.

"Yeah, well, a lot of things have changed..." She trailed off, and out of nowhere, she hugged him tightly, burying her cheek in his shoulder. "Thank you." She said sincerely, and Kurt, though surprised, hugged her back.

He froze when he felt her hands sliding down, and caught them, pulling them up and holding them against his chest. "Santana." He chuckled. "I love you and all, but more like family, which means that I will _not_ be having pity sex with you." He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"Sorry, force of habit, I guess." She said, and Kurt laughed out loud. She laughed a little, and then sighed. "I, I guess I'll go..." She said, getting up.

Kurt stopped her, grabbing her hand, and she turned. "Call me if it gets worse, alright? And I'll show those bastards just how hard I can kick." He winked, and she tanked him again before leaving.

Kurt was very surprised at Santana's behavior, yes. But that didn't stop him from feeling protective over his girls.

He prayed that she would be alright.

-.-

Does it suck? Probably.

But is it sweet? Hell yes.

Review! 


End file.
